


For the Light that Surrounds Us

by purmassuri



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Goddess, Love, NaruHina - Freeform, Twoshot, firstfanfiction, goddesshinata, kyuubi - Freeform, mercenarynaruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purmassuri/pseuds/purmassuri
Summary: She looked like a goddess.She was a goddess.A goddess he was paid to kill.





	For the Light that Surrounds Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skilled mercenary, Uzumaki Naruto, was hired to kill the fallen goddess Hinata to create the blood of immortality. But Naruto was was not expecting for worse things to happen.

 

Naruto suddenly woke up to the sound of growls and yelps. He grabbed the sword beside him by instinct and jumped on his feet to fight whatever creatures made those sounds. Luckily, it was just a wolf who was now about to feast on its prey. The animal had its claws around the neck of a deer, probably a fawn. Another wolf joined in the feasting of the prey. Naruto placed his sword down as soon as seeing that the two wild dogs might not be much harm.

The stirring and soft grunts of the woman beside him caught his attention from the animals’ sight. Her long, black hair seemed to delicately cover her face and the top of her chest. Her porcelain skin had some scratches and bruises but the softness was still apparent. Naruto still couldn’t believe the beauty that was in front of him. She looked like a goddess. She was a goddess.

A goddess he was paid to kill.

* * *

_“One of the goddesses of the Hyuga woods was said to have been banished by the other deities. Our reports say that the villagers nearby have spotted a beautiful, young woman talking to the animals in the forest. She would quickly run away when she senses other people approaching. They believe it’s the goddess Hinata. These deities lose their immortality and their contact with the celestial world and also lose most of their powers in the process. Leaders from different villages, both the weak and strong ones have sent their strongest to capture the goddess but all have failed. They say that the goddess may have lost her celestial powers but she still has the speed and agility to hide from those who plan to capture her” The messenger ended his report with a bow before leaving the room._

_The village leader, Enji, of the Blood Village looked at the man he just hired with a steely gaze. He heard about the skilled mercenary and the hidden power residing within him when overcome with emotions. The success in the capture of the fallen goddess might be their trump card in strengthening his village. The Blood Village was relatively unknown and those who knew of its existence fear it because of the place’s dark practices._

_“What do you say, Uzumaki Naruto?” he spoke. “Are you in with the job?”_

_Naruto leaned on the back of his chair, acting like he was pondering over the job._

_“How much did you say this was worth again?”_

_“A hundred.”_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow at this._

_“And a drop of blood of immortality after we've performed the ceremony.”_

_Naruto grinned. “You got yourself a deal, old man.”_

_The shinobis guarding the leader cringed at the term the mercenary used. Their leader, on the other hand, ignored this and brought a small chest containing the gold._

_“Here’s gold for now. You’d get the blood of immortality after we’ve done our… ceremony when you finally bring us the goddess.”_

_The blond haired mercenary took the chest of gold from the village leader. “Guess I’ll see you in a few days, old man.”_

_He stood up with his sword and the gold and was about to leave the room when he heard the leader cough._

_“Oh and if you want an extra hundred-”_

_Naruto was all ears again._

_“- I want you to kill the goddess when you’ve already captured her. It’s going to save us lots of time and energy. After all, we need to get right into the ceremony when the new moon comes.”_

_“No problem.” The mercenary was used to the life of taking one’s life although he has some exceptions with the innocent and children. Killing the fallen goddess might be less trouble that bringing a live woman who still has her skills._

_The quarter moon welcomed him as soon as he stepped into the outside. The wind blew against his unruly hair and he took in a deep breath before breaking into a devilish grin. This mission would give him the gift of immortality and he’d barely break a sweat taking down a fallen deity._

* * *

“Naruto-kun?” the sweet voice of his companion broke him from his trance. “Oh, you’re awake! Good morning!”

Hinata smiled at him brightly although she was still a bit drowsy. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before going back to sleeping. This time, she snuggled into Naruto’s lap.

The mercenary looked at the beautiful woman on sleeping on his lap. His robe which she used as a blanket slipped off from her torso even further. The sight elicited a small blush on his face which prompted him to pull his robe further up his lover's body. He could now feel the warm soft puffs of air coming from her mouth. The mouth which was just around his-

“Fuck” he softly cursed and covered his face with his hands before he could feel another arousal coming.

Unknowingly, his sudden movements woke Hinata. She woke up again and looked at the troubled man in front of her.

“Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?” she asked and placed her hand on the hands covering his face.

“No, it’s nothing” Naruto clasped his hand around hers and smirked. “Just thinking about how wild you were last night, Hime.”

Hinata cocked her head to the side. “Last ni- Oh!” 

She was now a blushing mess and covered her body even further with the robe as she turned her back around her lover. Now that she’s fully awake, she could perfectly remember what happened last night. The way he stripped her clothes off her body and slowly kissed the skin that was revealed to him. The way he’d kiss her neck, leaving red marks all over it, before going to her lips which he’d bruise from all the lust he was feeling. The way he’d moan when it was her turn to pleasure him. The way he’d hold her as he made sweet, sweet love to her.

“Gah!” Hinata covered her face in embarrassment.

Naruto grinned at Hinata’s reaction and wrapped his arm around her waist before pulling her towards him. “Come on, Hime. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about having sex.”

“Stop being so blunt about it!” Hinata cried, mortified at the word her family never even used around her stating that it's too crude.

Naruto chuckled at this and leaned against the rock behind him, taking her with him. He laid his head against her neck and interlaced both of his hands with hers. Hinata had calmed down as she started playing with his fingers. Naruto took a whiff of her scent and reveled in the scent of nature he could smell from her.

“God, you’re so perfect, my Hime. Too perfect.” He whispered against her head.

“Hm?” Hinata asked.

“Nothing. Just admiring the beauty I’m holding right now” Naruto smiled and kissed the back of her head.

Hinata blushed and smiled. Naruto was the only one who ever called her beautiful. Truly beautiful. Her family never appreciated her enough. The other deities thought the Hyuga eyes looked weird on her. Mortal men only lusted over her body and nothing more. But Naruto was a different story. He genuinely appreciated her. He held her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He made her feel like an actual goddess. She felt more like a goddess in her mortal form with him than she ever was when she was actually still one. 

She started humming as she laid her head on Naruto’s chest. The breeze brought along the scent of flowers as it flew past them. It was a peaceful day for the two lovers.  
But the thoughts racing inside Naruto’s head was a different story. 

Five days from now would be the next new moon. He would have to finish his mission by then. His fucking mission to kill the woman he held right now. The woman he had fallen in love with. 

The Blood Village will be expecting him in a few days with the dead body of the fallen goddess and failure to do so has large consequences.

* * *

_“And Uzumaki Naruto, there might be some pact you have to go through when doing a mission by our village.”_

_Naruto turned around. “And what might that be?”_

_Two shinobis entered the room with two goblets and a knife._

_“These are goblets specialized to ensure a promise made by two parties through a blood pact. If one party fails to comply with that promise, the other is free to create whatever consequence he wants.”_

_Enji took the knife and sliced his thumb. “What do you say, Naruto? A promise for blood of immortality?”_

_Naruto simply shrugged and walked back to Enji. He’s had past experiences with clients not finishing their end of the bargain once he finishes his mission. This blood pact seems to seal the deal and ensure his share of the blood of immortality. He took the knife from Enji and sliced his thumb as well. Enji gave a small smile and let a drop of his blood drip onto the goblet._

_“Before I do the same, what’s the consequence I’d be facing if I don’t finish the mission?” Naruto asked._

_“The usual one I give to those who’ve worked with me” Enji said in a casual tone. “A beloved of yours will be a permanent slave to our village and you’d hear the person’s cries in you dreams and feel the deep regret of not fulfilling your promise. And you won’t be able to do anything to save that person.”_

_“A beloved, seriously?” Naruto laughed. His parents are dead and his companions aren’t exactly people he loves (tolerate and like maybe). He doesn’t have anyone to love._

_“I’ll probably just have you turn into my loyal pet. A bunny perhaps?” N smirked at Enji who didn’t look as amused._

_The mercenary followed Enji’s actions and let his blood drip into the goblet. His blood suddenly evaporated into thin air, signifying that the pact has been made._

_“Excellent” Enji grinned, his tone different and more… sinister. “I wish you all the best, U N. We hope that you’d seal the end of your deal as well or else you won’t ever have a good night sleep again.”_

* * *

The first time Naruto saw her, he truly was mesmerized by her beauty. Even in her mortal form, Hyuuga Hinata still looked like a goddess who belong to the heavens. He noticed her captivating pupilless lavender eyes. The deities of the Hyuga forest were rumored to have unique lavender eyes which also have exceptional vision. She was gently stroking the head of a fawn by the edge of the pond as it looked up at her in curiosity. The mother deer soon approached her and she smiled sweetly at the creature. He had his sword ready to strike at her; finish the mission in one go and receive his end of the deal from Enji. It would be too easy. 

That was until the deers left and she started stripping off naked.

You see, Naruto may have been a skilled mercenary but he was still a man. A man who gets all flushed from the sight of barely clothed women.

“Fuck!” Naruto cursed as he dropped his sword.

The fallen goddess quickly grabbed her clothes and looked at the source of the sound. That definitely was from a man, a villager, probably, who wanted to get a glimpse of her naked or worse, kill her.

She saw unruly blond hair peeking out from behind a tree meters away from her. Then she saw the sword.

H quickly picked up her dress and run away. She put it on again and tried to run even faster. Despite not having her celestial abilities anymore, she still had the speed to outrun any ordinary mortal. But the blond man was faster than she thought. She could hear the soft rustling of the bushes and the leaves. The man was stealthy indeed. It only meant that he was no ordinary man. He must be someone skilled hired by a village leader. 

Fear coursed through her veins as she could no longer hear anything but the presence of the man still lingers. She was already tired from running and her feet were bleeding painfully from the sharp rocks she stepped on.

Then she could no longer go on.

“Please! I only want to live in peace” she cried as she took another deep breath. “I have nothing else to give. I have lost everything. My crown, my powers. I am a mere mortal now who only desires to live with the forest ‘til I meet my death.” 

Her words stirred something in N but he ignored it. He was here to kill her.

_Kill her._

_Kill._

_Kill._

_Kill._

“I meant you no harm, goddess H” Naruto stepped out from his hiding place and slowly walked over to the shaking woman.

Hinata’s eye grew wide in surprise as she saw how hands- young he looked.

“Who- who are you?” she asked, breathless.

Naruto gave her a gentle smile. “I am Uzumaki Naruto, a passing traveler who only wanted to have a glimpse of the goddess the nearby villagers have talked about. I have no perverted intentions or whatsoever.”

Hinata frowned at the word traveler. No way he’d only be a common traveler from the speed and stealth he displayed just a while ago.

“Is that all, Uzumaki Naruto?” Hinata asked, feeling more cautious than ever. 

The mercenary noticed her body movements. She was more guarded and vigilant than ever. He gave her another smile. This was more difficult than he thought.

“And I would also love to ask about the celestial world from a deity herself. I was a shinobi who retired early and now I’m traveling to gather information for my book” It was a good and believable lie, he thinks.

The fallen goddess visibly relaxed but her guard was still up.

“Well, what you want to know first?”she asked. She wanted to make it quick so that she could tend to her bleeding feet. It was too painful to stand up already and she could get an infection anytime soon. She could no longer heal the way she would when she was still a goddess.

“I’d prefer to be in a comfortable spot first, goddess H. After all, you can’t endure the pain in your soles forever” Naruto replied. This time, he was genuinely concerned.

And he hated it.

_Kill her._

“I, okay” Hinata’s shoulders slumped. “I know a cave not so far from here. It’s where I stay when it storms.”

She motioned Naruto to follow her. As she started to walk, she was suddenly carried in someone’s arms. 

“What?” Hinata was shocked to see Naruto carrying her in his arms. This elicited a blush on her face. 

“I don’t think you could walk another inch, Hime” Naruto flirtatiously smiled at her.

Hinata’s face turned even redder.

“H-Hime?” she whimpered.

_Cute._

“Come on. You can show me that cave of yours” Naruto said.

Hinata guided her now companion to her cave all the while stuttering from embarrassment. Her said companion, on the other hand, was amused by her cute embarrassed stuttering. He also couldn’t help but appreciate how good he felt carrying her. She just seemed so soft and small, almost like fragile doll ready to break anytime. Like he was there to protect her.

_Kill her._

“There it is!” Hinata exclaimed and pointed at a small cave. 

Naruto gently placed her down as soon as they reached the place. Hinata began to inspect her wounded feet. She grimaced at the blood oozing out and the dirt that covered her wounds.

Then she felt water on her feet. Naruto was cleaning her wound with water coming from a bottle.

“Here. It’s water I always carry with me. Don’t worry it’s clean” he assured her and rubbed the dirt away from her soles. He even got a bandage from his bag and wrapped it around Hinata’s feet after disinfecting her wounds with the salve he carries with him

“You’re good at treating wounds, Uzumaki Naruto” Hinata said in admiration. He had the strength to run after her without breaking a sweat and then carry her all the way to the cave but he was also gentle with the way he treated her

“It’s just Naruto and shinobis are taught to treat their own wounds back at the academy” Naruto said as he finished his work.

Hinata genuinely smiled at him.

“Thank you, Naruto.”

It was Naruto who blushed this time. He coughed in hopes to not get his pink cheeks noticed. 

“You’re welcome, Hime” he said and smiled back.

Hinata’s fluttered as he mentioned the nickname for the second time. The affection in the way he said it made her want to melt.

Naruto gently placed her feet down to the ground and looked at Hinata’s face again. He blushed after realizing that she was looking at his work closely and that there faces were just inches apart. Hinata noticed how beautiful his blue eyes her. They seemed like endless pools of water ready to drown her. Then she suddenly also noticed the three whisker marks on his face. Could he be?

“So, what is it that you want to know first, Naruto?” Hinata asked. 

“What? Oh” Naruto realized that he told her about wanting to learn the life of deities for his new book. “Well, do some of you really hate humans like the legends say so.” 

Hinata sighed. “Sadly, most of us do. My father and cousin hates mortals and so do the other deities. There’s only a few of us who truly see the beauty of humans. Those deities especially hate those who’ve been marked by the demon’s curse.”

The mention of the demon’s curse stung Naruto. He was one of those who had to endure the mark of the demon’s curse. Within him resides the most dangerous one of all. The mark of the Kyuubi.

Hinata saw pain flash across Naruto’s face.

“Is there something wrong?” Hinata asked.

Naruto shook his head and faked a smile. “Nope. Onto the next question, Hime! How do-” 

“You’re faking it.”

Naruto’s smile dropped. H’s face drew closer to his. She was looking at him intently. He could feel her breath. He could smell her, almost taste her. So close.

_Kill her._

“You have the mark, don’t you?” Hinata asked and placed her hand on his cheek, brushing the whisker marks with her thumb. “I could see him within you.” 

The way she held onto his face so tenderly and the way her eyes spoke volumes of concern and empathy made him want to cry. No mortal should be able to do this. He doubted whether she truly was a fallen goddess.

“My father was the one who kicked me out of the realm, you know” Hinata stated sadly. Naruto held her hands in hopes of comforting her. “They planned to kill all the jinchuurikis who hold the mark so that they make hold the power of the beasts that reside in them.”

Naruto frowned at this. 

“But I tried to stop their plans.” 

“You what?” Naruto’s eyes grew wide in surprise.

Hinata held a sad smile. “It just wasn’t right, you know. None of the beasts created chaos in over a hundred years and none of the jinchuurikis deserved to be killed just for the sake of the gods’ desire for power. They… deserve peace like every other mortal in this world.”

The fallen goddess sighed and let out a genuine smile. “I may have been stripped off my title and kicked out of the celestial realm but I have no regrets.”

But she regretted looking at Naruto. His eyes held so much adoration. Her face flushed for the third time that day.

“I… don’t know what to say. No one has ever said that about jinchuurikis” Naruto said in a shaky voice. He moved his hands from hers to her face. “Thank you.” 

Then he drew his face nearer to hers. He saw her do the same as she closed her eyes. He finally kissed her and he could feel her innocence to this. He guided her as he took the kiss even further with his tongue. She whimpered but did not stop. Shyly, she accepted and tried to move her tongue against his as well. 

The moment they stopped was when they had to catch their breaths. Both were flushed and red at the same time.

Nothing more happened that day. Amid st the blushes and stuttering, the two had conversations about everything they could think of. When night had fallen, N offered his robe as a blanket before settling down beside her. She muttered a soft good night before falling into the most peaceful sleep she’s had in years. 

Tomorrow, he intends to kill her. Maybe he could do it this time.

But Naruto should have known better.

* * *

“What are you thinking of?” Hinata got away from Naruto’s embrace and turned to look at her lover with a serious face. “You’re obviously bothered and don’t even try to hide it.” 

Naruto could always count her to be so observant. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

“No! Not until you stop keeping your thoughts from me again. It’s what you’ve been doing for the past few days” H huffed and moved her body away from him.

“It’s nothing, Hime. I’m just… over thinking again” Naruto assured her but the unchanged look on her face says otherwise.

“That’s what you said three days ago” Hinata said raising her voice for the first time. 

Naruto scratched the back of his head. “But it really is nothing. Really.” 

The irritated look on Hinata’s face morphed into one of sadness. Naruto gulped and felt guilty. Truly guilty.

“Fine. Come find me only when you’ve decided to tell me what going inside your head, Naruto” she stood up and stomped away from him.

Naruto sighed. She didn’t use her affectionate honorific for him which meant she was truly mad at him.

Well, what would he tell her? That he was there weeks ago near the pool to kill her. That he was paid to bring her body to the Blood Village. That he would suffer from grave consequences if he didn’t.

Wait, the consequences.

Naruto’s eyes grew wider than ever. His heart began to race even faster. He was so caught up in the fact that he had no one he actually loved that he didn’t realize- 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck” Naruto cursed as he curled his knees towards him in fear.

That was before he met Hinata. 

It would have been a perfect mission if his target was anyone but her. He would have had the blood of immortality if it wasn’t her. He would be going on his way away from the creepy village if it wasn’t her. 

But now all he wants is _her_. 

The chaotic thoughts racing around his head became even worse. He could have H either ways. Failing to finish the mission would mean she would still be at the hand of Enji. Completing the mission would-

“You fucked up, Uzumaki. You fucked up” Naruto gave a sardonic laugh. He just wanted to kill something. An innocent fucking leaf or fucking Enji. 

Then he heard a crunching sound. He picked up his sword and stood up, facing the direction of the sound. 

A red color emerged from the trees. 

It was Enji!

“Well, Uzumaki. Looks like this mission isn’t going well as we planned” Enji sneered at him. His shinobi bodyguards emerged from the surrounding trees and bushes.

Naruto’s heart raced. Why in the world was Enji hear? Why? And where the hell was Hinata?

His blood pounded against his veins as he faced the Blood’s leader while faking a smirk.

“And what are you doing here, Enji? I thought we had a deal” Naruto reminded him, hoping to formulate a plan to go to Hinata as quickly as possible.

Enji frowned. “We did, Uzumaki. Your past clients told me that you usually finished a mission within three days with a week being your longest time. It’s been more than a moth so I had a spy follow you one time. And guess what he reported back to me.”

The smirk fell off of Naruto’s face but a cruel one adorned Enji’s. 

“I’ll have you know that you neither finished or failed the mission” Enji stated.

Naruto’s blood run cold. That only meant one thing. 

“You can still have the gold. After all, you still did something for us. But you won’t have any of the blood” Enji turned his back towards him.

Naruto was ready to sprint. Hundreds of possibilities and scenarios run around his head. For the first time in his life, he felt genuine fear and panic. And rage. 

“And don’t worry, Naruto. The ceremony will be done as soon as possible. You'd have a good night's rest from then on.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first ever fanfiction for ao3. The second and probably the last chapter might be uploaded within 3-5 days depending on my time. I might create some more fanfiction this summer vacation before I head on to college as a freshman this August. Yikes!
> 
> Anyways, leave a heart and a comment.


End file.
